


The Fist In Question

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dave is trying his best, Fuck Uncle Brian, Gen, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, S2e04, Thoughts of Self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Dave lay awake in bed, staring at his right hand. He wished he could cut it off.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 23
Kudos: 239





	The Fist In Question

**Author's Note:**

> My first season 2 fic! I had this idea immediately after watching episode 4, and I feel like I rushed it a little but I hope it's not too bad. Warning, the first couple of paragraphs get kind of graphic but there's nothing after that. Also, warning for frequent use of the word "queer" as a derogatory term.

Dave lay awake in bed, staring at his right hand. He wished he could cut it off.

He wanted each fingernail plucked out, each finger sliced off one by one. He wanted his hand gone. It deserved to be mutilated.

He deserved to feel every ounce of the pain.

The previous day, when the door of the hardware store swung open, Dave had expected it to be just another customer. But no. In walked the most beautiful thing Dave had ever seen, and it was all he could do to keep himself from staring and blushing.

The weirdest part was the recognition on his face when he met Dave's eyes, though. Dave could hardly believe it. A gorgeous older man  _ knowing  _ someone like  _ him?  _ There was no way. Where would they have even known each other from? Dave would  _ surely _ remember a face like his, too. Right?

The man bought his paint and exited the store, and Dave was left thinking about him for the rest of the day. His long hair, his strange clothes, the way he spoke. It was all… very odd. But at the same time, it was all…  _ incredibly _ attractive.

Dave tried to push those thoughts away, though. Men weren't supposed to like men, and he needed to stop thinking such disgusting things.

It was pretty easy to try to forget him after he left, though. Dallas was a big city, Dave told himself, and there was a pretty solid chance that he'd never see the guy again.

Well that all went out the window the next day when Dave was eating breakfast with his uncle. No sooner had Brian left for the restroom than that same man was sitting across from Dave in the booth.

But then he started talking, and Dave wasn't sure whether the man was psychic or he himself was losing his mind. Maybe he was just that much of an open book. But that couldn't be it. The man- Klaus Hargreeves, he'd said his name was- repeated back everything that had been on Dave's mind in the past weeks and months, as well as things he couldn't possibly know about a war that hadn't happened yet.

But just as he was getting to his point, Brian returned and started calling the man queer and Dave had to just grit his teeth and sit in silence.

Brian was right, though. He had to be. There was something wrong with queers and there was something wrong with this guy, and surely there was something wrong with Dave too. But Brian couldn't find out about  _ Dave. Ever. _

When Brian shoved the man out of his seat, Dave opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again when he realized that he didn't even know what he would've said. Nothing he could say could make things any better.

Dave assumed it was over then. But then the man came back and asked for five minutes of Dave's time, and before Dave could respond, Brian was calling the guy a pansy and started telling Dave to hit him.

Dave  _ did not _ want to hit him. He wouldn't.  _ Couldn't. _

But then he was talking about the war again and Brian was yelling, "Hit the queer!" and the man was saying he loved Dave and Brian was yelling, "Hit him! Hit him!" and it was all too much and before Dave knew it he was on his feet with his fist poised at the ready.

But when Dave made contact with the man's jaw, all of the guilt and regret washed over him instantly.

Klaus Hargreeves, he'd said his name was.

Klaus Hargreeves was trying to help Dave.

Klaus Hargreeves loved Dave.

And Dave punched Klaus Hargreeves in the face.

It should've been satisfying to punch a queer. It should've been just the jolt Dave needed to shape up-  _ this is what happens to men who like men and this is what'll happen to you too if you don't learn to shake these thoughts. _

So why did he regret every second of it? Why did he wish he could take it all back and apologize and  _ maybe _ even kiss that spot on Klaus's face until all of the pain went away?

Why was he lying in bed, staring at his right hand, wishing he could cut it off?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 If you're sad now then I did my job correctly.


End file.
